Love is an Open Door
by soylachicaimposible
Summary: Trying to make sure Kili doesn't fall into a comatose state,Tauriel speaks to him to keep him awake and suddenly breaks into a love ballad with him. This is strangely odd but wonderful! Good thing Kili loves crazy


**So this is just a fun little musical one shot I've been wanting to write for a little while. It's very ooc but I hope you can get some enjoyment out of it and the song featured in this is obviously Love is an Open Door from the new Disney's Frozen. ENJOY GUYS**!

Tauriel glanced at the semiconscious dwarf before her and felt herself smile at how adorable he looked while resting, now that his pain was fading away. Things had gone to a standstill for the moment. The Bard's children were fixing up the mess that had been made from her battle with the orcs, and the other dwarves from the Oakenshield party were also helping. Every now and then though they would glance out the window for several moments to stare at the mountain, where the remainder of there party was. Her job was to nurse Kili back to health. He had to stay awake for just a little while longer or else he would fall into a comatose state. His eyes began to close so she nudged him to wake him back up. It was at that moment that she decided to talk with him for a bit to keep him awake. He was almost drugged from the herbs she had given him so now was the moment to tell him how she really felt without any chance of him possibly remembering.  
"Okay, can I just, say something crazy?" She asked starting the conversation now. Kili looked at her and gave her a dopey smile that made her chuckle.

"I love crazy!" He mumbled. Suddenly something overcame her and she began to sing. It was a common thing most elves did randomly break into song at certain moments to express certain things or tell a tale, so to her this wasn't strange at all.  
"All my life has been a series of doors in my face! And then suddenly I bump into you" she sang. Everyone in the house stared at her as if she had just decided to grow a beard and make them call her Tauriel the Grey. Kili glanced up at the beautiful singing elf before him and he sat himself up, if she could randomly burst into song why couldn't he.  
"I was thinking the same thing! Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place.  
And maybe it's the injury talking or the herbs you shoved in my wound!"he sang. Everyone had froze now in astonishment at what was happening before them. Whereas Tauriel, burst into a smile at Kili joining her duet.  
"But with you, but with you" they harmonized  
"I found my place" Kili grabbed Tauriel's hand.  
"I see your face" Tauriel smiled even wider as she placed her hand on Kili's face.

"And it's nothing like I've ever known before" they sang in unison ready to hit the beginning of their chorus.  
"HOLD IT! HOLD IT! HOLD IT! No just no! There will be no singing of any love ballads in here while we clean. We don't whistle while we work! We are not those types of dwarves" Bifur interrupted them. Kili and Tauriel looked at each other and shrugged in amusement. To Kili's surprise Tauriel was able to heft him up. He ignored the look Fili was giving him as he was being carried like a bride over a threshold. As they neared the door they looked at each other and smiled.  
"Love is an open door" they sang loudly as Tauriel kicked the door open, and they walked out into the cold Laketown air.  
"Love is an open door! Love is an open door"  
"With you!" Tauriel nodded her head down at Kili and blushed a bit.  
"With you" Kili sang as he booped Tauriel on the nose making her giggle.  
"With you"  
"With you" they repeated the gestures again

"Love is an open door" they sang in a low note and Tauriel set Kili down at the edge of a dock and she joined him so they could dangle their feet above the water.

"I mean it's crazy" Tauriel breathed in realization.  
"What?!" Kili asked excitedly.

"We finish each other's—"  
"Sandwiches!" Kili exclaimed. Tauriel laughed at his answer. Those herbs she had given him were causing a hilarious effect on him.

"That's what I was gonna say!" She joked letting out an over dramatic gasp, to make him smile at her joy.

"I've never met someone-" she began to sing again

"Who thinks so much like me" they finished the line unison and looked at each other in excited astonishment at what had just happened.  
"Jinx! Jinx again!" They shouted at each other, poking each other like children do when they say something at same time.  
"Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation" they sang as they randomly danced like marionettes in their spot.

"You"  
"And I"  
"Were"  
"Just"

"Meant to be" they finished each other's sentences in perfect time. Tauriel stood up and helped Kili up. She made him stand on her toes making him a bit taller and they began to sway side to side in a slow motion, both feeling a lovely warmth in their stomachs as they gazed up at the beautiful night sky.  
"Say goodbye,Say goodbye" they harmonized once again and looked up, or in Tauriel's case, down at each other with love in their eyes.

"To the pain of the past, We don't have to feel it any more. Love is an open door, Love is an open door  
Life can be so much more"

"With you" Tauriel nodded her head down at him again.  
"With you" Kili sang as he had to try and stand on his toes now to boop her nose  
"With you"  
"With you" they repeated the gestures towards each other again and Kili hugged Tauriel around the waist.

"Love is an open door" they finished their song.

"Can I say something crazy?" Kili asked as he looked up at Tauriel and slowly let go of her. Tauriel gave him a nod with a smile on her face. It took Kili more effort than it would have normally, but he got down on one knee.  
"Will you marry me?" He asked. Tauriel knew it was the herbs talking and not him but she couldn't help what she was going to say.  
"Can I say something even crazier?" She asked him and he gave her a nervous nod.  
"Yes!" She exclaimed getting down to his level and kissing him.  
"Come on let's get you back inside" she told him as she picked him back up again and returned him to the Bard's house. She placed him back on his comfy pillow of walnuts and they both smiled at each other.  
"He's feeling much better! I'm going to keep guard outside" she announced to the household as she stepped outside. Fili slowly walked over to his younger brother who had the biggest, most ridiculous smile on his face.  
"What the hell was that?" Fili asked Kili. Kili placed both of his hands on Fili's face and squeezed his brother's cheeks.  
"I'm the happiest man alive brother! I'm getting married to Tauriel! I need your blessing?" He asked of Fili.  
"No" Fili told him bluntly.  
"But, whyyyyyyyyyyy?" He complained like a little child.  
"This is the second time you've met!" Fili pointed out the obvious.  
"It's true love!" Kili explained.  
"What's her last name?" Fili asked,trying to prove his point.  
"Leader of the Guards of Mirkwood" Kili said matter of factly. Fili chuckled at his brothers stupidity.  
"So her full name is Tauriel Leader of the Guards of Mirkwood. See my point here?"

**So hope you enjoyed this and please review if you did! Have a magical day!**


End file.
